Nobodies Rock!
by Goomner
Summary: A breif fanfic about my favourite nobodies. I might do some more but im losing intrest.I got Chi Tsubasa Tenshi to type it up cos I suck at it.ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Plan XD**

"Well this sucks, they defiantly got the wrong guy for this job" Demyx moaned.

"Yeah, why are we on guard duty?" Axel groaned from his left.

"We could have a tea party"

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!"

"Quiet you two" Zexion snapped "it's all his fault anyway" as he said this he jerked a thumb back at the sleeping Roxas.

"What say you we ditch this place?" Demyx shouted out of the blue.

"Oh?"

"No Axel"

"Ooooh… why not?"

"Because it's our fault we're…"

"IT'S HIS FAULT!!!" Axel practically screamed "he threw up on Xemnas"

"Yeah, after forced him to drink 3 X-potions" Demyx laughed

"He deserved it; he kept on hitting on that blonde and…."

"YOU'RE JELOUS!!!"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"AM NOT"

"SHUT IT!!" screamed Zexion "we need to get out ideas together. How do we get a shit load of munny? I say we open a bookstore"

"Nobody reads books you dipshit" Axel said

"We could open a gay bar"

blank stares

"What?!"

"No gay bars, what about you Demyx?"

"We could start a band" exclaimed Demyx

blank stares

"What?!?"

"You actually said something smart!" said Zexion

"Try again" Axel squeaked

"Now can we have a tea party?" (Fist + face)

"Now what? We need munny for instruments" said Zexion

"Leave that, to me, but first, I need to get my revenge" Axel said as he turned to Roxas and got out some make-up.

"Why do you have make-up?" Zexion asked… (fist + face)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Heist

"Okay… which room first?" Axel murmured. "Numero one" Axel walked up to the room marked 'I' he then burnt the lock and snuck in. He lit his finger and gaped at the room.

"OO pink? WTF?"

The whole room from floor to ceiling was pink; there was a four poster bed in the centre with a huge portrait above it. Axel took 2 seconds out to roll his eyes before jumping onto the bed ad reached behind the portrait and took out a bag of munny.

"Jackpot" Axel whispered. He turned to leave before an evil smile came across his face. The portrait could use a little makeover.

Axel was sneaking back to the lookout when he passed a room marked 'XII'…

"XII" axel though… "That makes thirteen"

(AN: Axel cannot read Roman Numerals)

Axel burnt the lock and crept in.

The room was Yellow with a Sofa/Bed and an ensuite. There was also a chest of drawers in the corner. Axel crept over to the chest of drawers, not noticing the sound of the shower from the ensuite.

"C'mon Roxas" he whispered "give me something good" he suddenly a pair of pink, frilly knickers.

"What the hell?" he murmured, holding up a bra. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the arm…

He whirled around to see Larxene standing in the doorway to the ensuite. She was wearing a towel and holding a set of kunai in her hand…

"FUCK OFF YOU PERV!!!" She screamed, hurling 3 more kunai at him.

"Oh no" Axel whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: before we start… I'd like to remind you that Chi Tsubasa Tenshi is typing this up and makes a brief appearance in this chapter… when you see a "CTT" that will be her speaking… thank you for your time… now to the story.

Chapter 3 – Pretty Sitar

"SHOPPING SPREE!!!" Demyx screamed.

"WTF Are we doing here anyway?" Roxas mumbled.

"Shut Up Roxina!" Demyx Cackled.

"Leave him alone Dem" Axel growled from under his hood.

"Larxene hurt your ego?" Demyx giggled

"That's not the only thing she hurt" Zexion smirked, "I heard she's a good aim" Demyx and Zexion laughed harshly while Roxas and Axel sulked.

"Okay, sorry you two" Zexion sighed. "Heres the plan, me and Demyx will go buy instruments…"

"What instruments are we playing?" Axel asked sharply.

"You, drums, Demyx, lead Sitar, me, keyboard and Roxas, Lead vocalist"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roxas whined "nobody explained this to me!"

"You guys go find us a gig okay?" Zexion continued "and some new outfits"

"Kay, see ya then" Axel said dryly, dragging Roxas away.

"Okay Zex, it's just you and me…. Oooh! Look at that!" Demyx gasped as he saw a Sitar in a shop window.

"Hurry up Demyx!" moaned Zexion "we don't have all day!"

"Please can we get it? Please? Please? Please?" Demyx pleaded.

"No," Zexion said, turning back to him "you have a perfectly good one already"

"But this ones so shiny!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please? With sherbet on top?"

"Mmm… no"

"c'mon!"

"For the last time! NO!"

"Plea- OH SHIT!!!"

"What?!?" Zexion said whirling around to see what had scared Demyx… what he saw made him giggle.

(AN: I made Zexy giggle X3 heheheh)

(AN2: Zexy is Smexy)

(AN3: im a dude) 

(AN4: im done)

(AN5: for now)

(CTT: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! For gods sake… ¬¬)

(AN6: … okay… )


End file.
